


Time Heals All Wounds

by itswheremydemonshide10



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, post-reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswheremydemonshide10/pseuds/itswheremydemonshide10
Summary: A small future/post-reunion fic centred around Robert’s missing watch.





	Time Heals All Wounds

It’s Friday night, and these days Friday nights mean only one thing for Robert and Aaron. Date night.

It’s something that Aaron’s counsellor had suggested when they first got back together, after months of hurting, fighting, talking and healing.

They take it in turns to plan date nights, with Aaron preferring bowling and a burger or a trip to the cinema. Robert on the other hand, is more the romantic picnic or fancy dinner type. Which is why he’s currently dashing around their bedroom in the Mill, searching for his best tie. He’d managed to get them a table at the upmarket new steak house in Hotten, and had even convinced Aaron to wear a suit, but he still can’t find his damn tie.

Swearing under his breath, Robert starts tipping out drawers full of socks and old knick-knacks, even resorting to digging through Aaron’s bedside drawer. That’s when he spots it in among the random debris, not the tie, but a watch. His watch. The one he’d left behind when he moved out of the Mill, the one Aaron had sworn he hadn’t seen. He’d long since given up hope of finding it, assuming he’d dropped it in the street when moving his stuff, or lost it in a load of junk up at the scrap yard. But it had been here all along, and given the small size of the drawer there’s no way that Aaron could have missed it. He’d known that it was here all along.

“Robert! It’s down here. It was down the side of the sofa.” Aaron’s voice echoes suddenly up the stairs, startling Robert out of his thoughts.

“Alright, I’m coming.” He shouts back, shoving the contents of the drawers back haphazardly. But before he heads back downstairs he can’t resist making a small, last-minute addition to his outfit, nestled underneath the cuff of his crisp white shirt.

\--

“Ok, I’ll admit it… it’s not that bad.” Aaron says once they’re seated in the restaurant, with beers in front of them, and menus open on the table.

Robert just grins smugly in response. He knew he could win his husband over with good grub and booze, even if the setting wasn’t entirely to his taste.

It’s as he takes a sip from his full glass, his sleeve shifting as he moves his arm, that Aaron notices.

“What are you wearin’?” Aaron asks, his expression indecipherable.

“A suit.” Robert can’t resist teasing.

The look Aaron gives him is familiar, part exasperated and part amused, but mostly very knowing.

“Oh you mean the watch? The one I lost months ago?” Robert says, giving in. “Found it in your drawer, strange that eh?”

“Yeah, strange.” Aaron says coolly, bringing his glass of beer to his lips. But the tell-tale spread of a blush across his cheekbones and on the tips of his ears gives him away.

A raised eyebrow from Robert is all it takes for Aaron to sigh, and put his glass back down on the table with a clunk.

“Ok, I kept it, alright?” Aaron snaps, but Robert knows from the way he squirms in his seat and tugs at the knot of his tie, that it’s out of embarrassment rather than anger.

“I just… wanted a way to… I dunno, keep you close I ‘spose.” Aaron mumbles, playing with the napkin on the table like it’s the most interesting thing in the world, deliberately not looking at Robert.

“Hey…” Robert says, softer now, as he reaches to cover Aaron’s fidgeting hand with his own. “I get it. You’re talking to the bloke who carried _this_ around his neck wherever he went for months.” He adds, rubbing his thumb over the smooth, warm metal of Aaron’s ring, now thankfully back in its rightful place.

Aaron’s eyes are shiny when he finally lifts his head to meet Robert’s gaze, but in the warm glow of the restaurant’s low lighting, his smile is one of the most beautiful things Robert has ever seen.

It’s only when their waitress politely clears her throat, notebook poised to take their order, that Robert and Aaron remember the world outside of their own little bubble.

Their conversation is lighter after that, just chat about their plans for the weekend, work, and Liv’s crusade to get a puppy. But as they sit talking, both leaning forward with their elbows on the table, Aaron’s fingers slips from holding Robert’s hand to running across the inside of his wrist, skimming the small space between metal and skin.

There’s a feeling in the air, that everything is falling back into place, right where it should be.


End file.
